


Донна Вонгола

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Ей говорили, что она ничего не добьется.





	Донна Вонгола

**Author's Note:**

> Да уж, не самая моя любимая представительница прекрасного пола в каноне, но никого на этом месте я больше не могу представить. Я не сомневаюсь, что канонный Савада(по крайне мере, лет в 15) влюблен в Киоко, но в будущем, я уверена, все поменяться. Думаю, в одном из миров, мой вариант может существовать.

_(Ей говорили, что она ничего не добьется. Ей говорили, что ее удел - содержать дом и встречать с работы неудачника-мужа, в одиночку воспитывая капризных детей)_  
  
      Донна Вонгола улыбается, держа своего мужа за локоть. Женщины завидуют ее положению, ее счастью. Мужчины кидают восхищенные взгляды: карие глаза донны сияют внутренним светом, ее походка легка - женщина не идет, а словно плывет по воздуху. У нее девичья фигура, несмотря на двоих детей, и нежные, ласковые руки. Сама же донна Вонгола счастлива так, как может быть счастлива только мать и жена. Ее муж - глава Семьи, он приумножает то, что оставили ему предшественники, правит жесткой, но справедливой рукой. Ее сыновья: старший - первый претендент на пост Одиннадцатого Босса Вонголы, гордость родителей, и младший - радость Семьи, отрада своих родителей. Она смотрит на них и гордится ими.   
  
_(Ей говорили, что она никогда не достучится до его сердца)_  
  
      Дечимо Вонголе завидуют - его Семья как никогда могущественна и велика, его Хранители сильны и преданны ему, а в особняке Вонгола его ждет любящая жена и двое сыновей. Когда он устает от дел, приходит к ней и кладет голову на ее плечо. Только перед ней он позволяет себе быть усталым и слабым, только с ней он может быть полностью искренним. Они прошли через многое, пережили вместе немало бурь и потрясений. Он доверяет ей свою жизнь, жизнь своих сыновей. Он вверяет в ее маленькие ладони так много, и она никогда не даст повода усомниться в себе, сбережет и защитит свое сокровище. Они не видятся часто - дела снова требуют его внимания, но она знает, что он вернётся. Всегда возвращался. Она даже не сомневается и тихо улыбается.   
  
_(Ей говорили, что мир мафии поглотит ее, мафия не для наивных школьниц с розовыми очками)_  
  
      Донна Вонгола мудрая женщина. Она не лезет в дела мужа, но остается в курсе всех подробностей. Она знает, что на руках ее мужа и его Хранителей кровь, они умываются ею, но ее улыбка им остается такой же приветливой и любящей. Донна знает, что за пределами её семьи идёт война. И руки ее, держащие пистолет, не дрожат, когда она стреляет в глупцов, попробовавших напасть на Семью. Донна Вонгола - мирная, мягкотелая — чудесная женщина, заботливая, добрая мать и жена. И это ошибка — думать, что она беспомощная. Она жена Дечимо Вонгола, а значит, самая опасная женщина в Семье.  
  
_(Ей говорили, что он никогда на ней не женится, что любит он рыжую девчонку-солнце)_  
  
      Донна Вонгола - чудесная женщина. Она полноправная хозяйка в особняке Вонгола. Донна Вонгола не любит вспоминать прошлое, и ничего в ее семье не напоминает о днях прошедших. Годы их общего детства и взросления ушли, забрав с собой и ее соперницу. Может быть, рыжеволосая девочка и была красивее, чем она, может, ее и не любили в начале, но где теперь та рыжеволосая девочка-солнце? Вышла замуж сразу после выпускного, разбив сердце не только Саваде Тсунаеши, но и своему брату, разорвав все связи. Все смирились, отпустив ее в свободное плаванье. Кроме нее. Капля редкого яда в вине на пятилетие брака - донна всегда была прилежной ученицей и уроки своей наставницы не позабыла. С ее смертью умерли и все страхи. А любовь... На девятнадцатый день рождения, дон Вонгола подарил ей тонкий, изящный стилет. А потом позвал с собой в Италию.   
  
_(Ей говорили, что она не годится для этой роли)_  
  
      Рядом с доном Вонгола, по правую руку - верный клятвам и лично Десятому Гокудера. По левую руку стоит его жена. Донна, с ее мягкой улыбкой, певучей итальянской речью, в которой очаровательно звучит японский акцент. Донна, что бережет себя, безмятежно играет с детьми, распоряжается судьбами наравне с мужем, тонко улыбается. Посторонние никогда не узнают, что эта чудесная женщина убила столько народу, что можно было захлебнуться в их крови. Донна Вонгола не итальянка, чужачка, и поэтому зубами выгрызала уважение для себя и своей семьи. У нее получается, ее уважают и боятся, не смея повернуться к ней спиной.  
  
_(Ей говорили многое, но все те, кто лил яд слов Миуре Хару, давным-давно мертвы. Потому что Миура Хару стала настоящей донной Вонголой, любящей матерью и женой, гордостью клана)_  
  
      Когда на сыновей дона организовывают охоту, донна вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет. Она, не колеблясь, разряжает всю обойму во врагов. Её чудесные сыновья. Выстраданные, умные, талантливые, сильные. Самые красивые и чудесные. За них она готова убивать и умереть самой. Донна блокирует двери в их комнату и вместе с немногочисленной охраной защищает наследников. Ее муж недалеко, рядом со своими хранителями, ей всего лишь нужно продержаться, выиграть время. У нее кончаются патроны, и она достает стилет. За годы брака она ни разу не пускала его в ход, но теперь подарок мужа сослужит ей службу. На ногах остаются только трое врагов и она, вся покрытая кровью и ранами, с дикими, полными безумия глазами. Она бросается на них, словно раненная волчица, готовая зубами перегрызть их глотки. Она режет горло одному, неосторожно открывшемуся, смертельно ранит второго, но пропускает удар от третьего, зашедшего ей за спину. Стилет в ее руках служит ей верной службой - она втыкает его в глаз отшатнувшемуся с воплем врагу и оседает на землю. Двери снес взрыв пламени, но донна так этого и не увидела. Она, настоящая донна своей Семьи, устранила опасность. Родные, близкие, любимые, вся её Семья теперь в безопасности. И это прекрасно, защищать их до конца — и защитить.


End file.
